


Fingertips

by dazubi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazubi/pseuds/dazubi
Summary: Gon can't stop thinking about the addictive shocks that Killua's aura gives him every time they touch.Kind of a drabble, set a few years after the end of the anime when Gon and Killua reunite.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story about a week ago to try and work on my writing style and figured I'd probably leave it unfinished. But a wicked bout of insomnia hit me tonight, and I do think the premise of this is pretty cute, so I decided to finish this story. All that to say that this fic is partly fueled by my desire to write just pure purple prose and partly by sleep deprivation, but I hope you enjoy anyways!!

Gon wonders if Killua has noticed yet. Noticed the trail of tingling skin he leaves behind—the pale light that crackles over the ridges of skin if you look hard enough, but that disappears in but a moment. He would probably apologize if he’d realized it, so Gon assumes he hasn’t yet. Odd for someone as observant as Killua. Gon’s not complaining; the subtle rush it injects into his pulse is strangely addictive.

They reunited three days ago. Three days, seven hours, and nineteen minutes ago, to be exact. Not that Gon has been counting or anything.

Since then, Gon has found excuses to touch Killua. Well, _grazing_ would be a more accurate term. A light brush on his arm, a gentle but warm hand on his back, a teasing poke on his cheek. Each touch lasting barely a second, although Gon swore that those seconds seemed to stretch into entire eternities.

And he swears Killua has been doing the same. Swiping his fingertips across expanses of Gon’s skin whenever it wouldn’t be too noticeable. As if they both want to confirm that yes, the other boy is _really_ there. Flesh and blood and warm and breathing. They hadn’t been just a feverish dream that loneliness had summoned in the dead of night when dark memories came unbidden. Gon had cried when they had first seen each other three days, seven hours, and nineteen—no, twenty now—minutes ago, more relieved than anything.

Every time there’s a brief, unexpected moment of contact, Gon’s skin is electrified. He’s pretty sure it’s from Killua’s aura—he notices that the more he catches Killua off guard with his light touches, the stronger the current of electricity that crawls across his skin. But he barely notices it when Killua’s the one initiating contact.

Gon doesn’t want to push Killua’s limits anymore. As much as he’d prefer to sit Killua down and see exactly how much electricity his touches can produce, he’s working on _not_ going ahead selfishly with whatever he wants. He indulges himself occasionally with momentary touches that are far too fleeting to really satisfy him, but not nearly enough to scare Killua off.

But holding himself back has caused him to become a little _too_ fixated on Killua’s hands. Killua’s skin. Killua’s hair. Anything he can touch. He stares at bits of exposed skin and ignores the literal shaking in his hands—hands that beg to be set free to fulfill their destiny.

No, Gon. Patience. Aunt Mito has been lecturing you about patience, and if you can’t have patience with Killua, then how will you have patience with anything?

He stares now, as they sit across from each other at the coffee shop. Stares as Killua’s hands grasp his mug, faint veins and bony knuckles just barely raised above taut skin. The cool ceramic of the mug comes to meet reddened, slightly parted lips. A milky column of neck and throat moves to swallow the liquid that's in the mug—hot chocolate, of course. 

Gon finds his own throat growing dry and takes a sip of his tea to try to quench his sudden thirst.

They had stopped in the coffee shop to make plans for their next destination. They’ve spent three days, seven hours, and twenty-seven minutes in this town now, seen what they’d wanted to see, and now feel justified in moving on somewhere else.

“We could go to Heaven’s Arena,” Killua suggests, setting his mug down on the table. “See what Zushi’s been up to. I think he’s still there, at least…”

“Mm, we’ve already been there. Let’s go somewhere else.” It’s selfish, he knows. But he only just got Killua back; he wants to have him to himself for a little bit before having to share him with somebody else. “Let’s go somewhere neither of us have been before.”

Gon’s eyes are fully focused on the way Killua’s fingers pad against his mug absentmindedly. It’s like the world narrows to pale fingertips that he so desperately wants to feel against his own skin.

Killua suggests somewhere else, but Gon is hardly paying attention. He subconsciously knows that it’s a place he’s never been before so he nods as thoughtfully as he can muster, gaze still fixated on Killua’s hands.

“Oi, Gon.” Tearing his eyes up to meet Killua’s would be painful, if Killua’s eyes weren’t just as fascinating as his hands. “Are you alright?”

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine.” Gon shrugs.

He goes still as a statue when Killua’s hand—that beautiful, deceivingly delicate-looking hand—reaches across the table to lightly rest on Gon’s wrist. “Are you sure?” Killua asks. “You’ve been acting kinda weird.”

That’s another thing that’s different between the two of them, Gon has noticed. Killua is more likely to speak up when he senses something wrong or is unhappy about something. Strange what a few years apart—a few years of growing up—can do.

Gon doesn’t feel the subtle zap of electricity that usually accompanies touching Killua, which further supports his suspicions that Killua’s aura is reacting subconsciously when it shocks Gon. Since he’s been so fixated on it, though, he decides to confirm it to the best of his abilities.

He removes a hand from his mug own and places it over the hand Killua has on his wrist. “I’m fine, I promise,” he assures with a smile. “Just thinking.”

Killua nods slowly, eyebrows furrowed still. “Thinking about what? I mean, I don’t really care _where_ we go next. It’s not that big of a deal.”

The lack of shock is a disappointment. Maybe Gon’s ego is a little too big, and it was just a coincidence that he felt the faint electric currents when he caught Killua by surprise. Or, maybe that touch wasn’t enough.

There is no mustering of courage as Gon lifts his hand and moves it to cup Killua’s cheek tenderly. This is Killua, after all—the one person in the world that Gon can show his everything to.

“I’m just glad we’re together again,” Gon says, enjoying the feel of Killua’s smooth cheek against his hand. “That’s all.” The pure honesty of the statement makes it impossible for his face not to break out in a wide grin.

He feels it. Correction: He _really_ feels it. It starts in his palm before quickly zigzagging its way up his arm and into his chest, where it seems to almost make his heart stop for a moment. The shock is a little painful, actually, as Gon wasn’t expecting such a strong current to dance across his skin so suddenly. He recoils, his hand breaking away from Killua’s face regrettably and he shakes it in an attempt to get some of the electricity out.

“Oh—shit—sorry, Gon! Did I do that?” Killua’s cheeks are dusted red and his eyes are wide with concern.

Gon giggles breathily. “It’s okay, Killua. It didn’t really hurt that bad. It just surprised me.”

“What the hell? I didn’t even realize I’d done it until it was already happening.” Killua looks at his hands, confusion painted clearly on his face. “Nothing like that has ever happened before. I’ve been training so much…”

Gon cocks his head and the words are out of his mouth before he really thinks about it. “It _has_ happened before. It’s happened almost every time I’ve touched you the past few days.”

“Hah?” Killua’s visible confusion only deepens. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. Not so much as just now, though.”

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner? I would’ve tried to control it better if I’d known.” Killua looks away and takes a swig of his hot chocolate—an attempt to relieve some of his embarrassment or nervousness. Gon can’t tell which. He’s too busy watching the way Killua’s lips meet the edge of the mug. The way a thin line of hot chocolate sticks to the skin just above his upper lip.

Gon shrugs as he takes a sip of his own drink. “It’s not like I mind, really. I just figured it’d go away eventually.”

“How would that just go away if I didn’t even know about it?” Gon continues to watch the hot chocolate residue on Killua’s mouth and suddenly gets a rare craving for something sweet.

“Well, I figured you would get used to me touching you eventually and your aura would stop shocking me every time. I mean, as long as you don’t mind it.”

Killua lets out a sharp sigh. “I mean…I don’t _mind_. But. So what, were you just gonna keep…touching me till I got used to it? Even though you’d get shocked every time? Are you a masochist or something?” Gon doesn’t miss the way Killua averts his gaze.

“No,” Gon drawls, a crooked smile stretching across his face. “Well, maybe I am. I mean, I really _do_ like touching you.”

And with that, Gon decides to ignore his earlier desire to taste the hot chocolate on Killua’s lip. He instead chooses to reach over to Killua’s face again and wipe off the trail of hot chocolate with his thumb. He moves slowly, relishing the warm breath he feels against his thumb and the faint zap of electricity that shoots up his arm.

When Gon is done, Killua’s face is pure crimson. His wide eyes hold Gon’s gaze for a moment, and Gon wishes he had a camera to capture it.

Killua crosses his arms and huffs petulantly, hard enough to make tufts of his hair float up. Gon can’t help the soft chuckle that escapes at his obvious embarrassment.

“Well, Gon,” Killua starts, “one thing definitely hasn’t changed in the past few years.”

“Hm? What’s that?”

“You’re still just as embarrassing and shameless as before!”

**Author's Note:**

> So. I know I literally just wrote a story in which I essentially said "pining Gon is cool and all but I don't think it's necessarily in character" and then I realized I actually really really like pining Gon and I think it would definitely work under certain circumstances. My favorite is that Gon has feelings for Killua but doesn't realize what they are. Of course, anything would be believable and in character with proper character development (which ofc Togashi is a master at)
> 
> Also, I haven't forgotten about my yoga AU, I still have cute ideas for it but since I wasn't planning on making that story a multi-chapter fic, I'm having a hard time finding motivation to write it lol.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
